


The Morning After

by Mison_Addict



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Headcanon, Literal Sleeping Together, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mison_Addict/pseuds/Mison_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up where Incident af Stone Manor (310) leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

“Let’s go home,” she whispered softly as they walked out of the archives. She was lightly rubbing his back with her right hand and holding his left hand in hers, helping him remain stable as he walked. 

“Thank you for your assistance, lieutenant. Although, I feel it is you who should be leaning on me for strength after your ordeal.”

“Oh, I will, Crane. You can count on it. But for right now, you need to get your bearings. My adrenaline will keep me going until we get to the house.”

“At least allow me to drive,” he said as he took the keys from his coat pocket.

She swiped them playfully from his hand. “Not a chance.“

~~~~~~~~~~

They didn’t say much along the way, both satisfied with softly touching each other’s hands on the center console between turns. _This is real. We are here._ By the time they arrived at the house, her body was beginning to feel the need for the things it had been lacking for the past ten months. Food. Drink. Sleep. A shower. She was beginning to feel weak and achy. This time, Ichabod assisted her in the walk up the front steps and opened the door for her. He guided her to the sofa and sat next to her. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Silence. Sweet, comfortable, reassuring silence. This was truly home. Here. Together.

“Abbie,“ he whispered after a while. “What do you need? Shall I get you some water?”

“Yes, thank you. And maybe something to eat? Just something small.”

He rose and began to look around the kitchen. 

“Apple slices…,” he announced as he took a ripe red fruit from the bowl on the counter, “and…" He searched in the kitchen cabinets. “Crackers.“ 

“Perfect.” She smiled. “Know what though, Crane? I really think I need a hot shower first.”

“Of course. Your sustenance shall be ready for you when you return.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abbie closed the bathroom door. She turned on the water. She felt the steam dampen her skin. She breathed it in. She took off her clothes and stepped in. Ten months. Ten months of isolation, fear, desperation all washing away. She cried. She cried out of sadness, anger, relief. And she cried because of Ichabod Crane. That strange man who showed up as a suspect at the precinct so long ago was now the most important person in the entire world to her. And the fact that she was here with him now was all she needed to feel whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He arranged the apple slices on a plate with some crackers, and a few pieces of sharp cheddar cheese. _She needs protein._ He brought the plate and a glass of water into the living room and set them on the coffee table. He sat. He looked at the food, the water, her shoes where she had kicked them off near the door. He heard the water turn on. She was truly here. She was home. With him. And he never wanted her to be anywhere else again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She came out of the bathroom in a gray T-shirt, black yoga pants, and a thin, dark green zip-up hoodie, and fuzzy socks. His eyes widened as he smiled sweetly.

“You look rejuvenated, Lieutenant.”

“I am feeling a bit more like myself,” she smiled.

She sat next to him and curled her legs under her as he handed her the plate. They sat in silence as she ate a bit of everything he had prepared for her. After her third piece of apple, she set the plate down. 

“Guess I have to start slowly with that. Stomach’s waving the white flag already. I have a feeling sleep will be much easier to readjust to.”

Ichabod immediately stood and helped her rise from the couch. He kept her hand in his as he began to walk her to her room. 

“I could use more water, though.”

“Of course. You go ahead and I shall-”

“I’ll wait here for you.” She squeezed his hand.

He smiled and nodded before quickly filling her glass. She put her arm in his as he walked her to her bed. He set the water on her nightstand and stood behind her, helping to remove her hoodie. She sat on the bed and tried to take off her socks, but her muscles were getting sore and she was having some trouble bending.

“Allow me. Please.”

Crane crouched down in front of her and took one petite foot in his hands. One hand slid gently up her calf and slipped the sock off. He softly caressed her foot for just a moment, then did the same with the other. 

She slid back, slipped her legs under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Crane covered her with the sheet.

“Blanket?” he offered.

“Nah, not right now. This is good. Thanks.”

“Good night, Lieutenant.”

As he turned toward the door, she stopped him.

“Stay with me, Crane.” 

He turned to her, not saying a word, walked to the bed and sat beside her. 

”I just, I’ve been alone-“ 

“Say no more.”

He took his boots off and she pulled the sheet back for him. He lay beside her and enveloped her in his long, sturdy arms. She rested her head on his chest and they both drifted off to peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abbie awoke to the sun streaking into her bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes and began to get her bearings. _Where am I?_ She looked around. She was home. In her bed. Safe. And…not alone. She was lying on her side and felt a rustle in the sheets behind her. As she tried to turn, she realized Crane’s arms were still wrapped tightly around her. She wriggled around to face him, and just looked at his peaceful face for what was probably minutes, but it felt like hours. Eventually he began to stir and his eyes flitted open. 

“Good morning,” he whispered. 

She said nothing, but tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. 

“Are you all right?” 

“You…you stayed here all night.”

“Of course.” He smiled slightly. “Had you awoken in the night and I was not here, I thought perhaps you would have become frightened or disoriented. And.." 

“And what?”

“Had I awoken in the night in my bed, I surely would have found myself returning to your side.” He touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips. "To make sure you were indeed here.“

The tears that had started to well began to streak down the side of her face as she looked into his eyes. Their faces moved closer and she touched her lips to his soft beard. Their mouths met. They kissed tentatively at first, with a hint of apprehension at taking this step. Quickly, though, their lips and tongues fell into an exquisite rhythm and they were completely consumed by the release of feelings too long held inside. 

“Abbie…”

“Ichabod…”

He pulled back slightly.

“Ichabod? Well, that’s new.”

Abbie bit her lower lip for a moment and whispered, “Yeah, well, it feels a little strange calling the man I love by his last name.”

He smiled and brought his lips to hers again. 

“I love you, Abbie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know she called him Ichabod once in season one, but that was a lifetime ago. :)


End file.
